1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for determining an exertion parameter of a physical exercise, a user-specific performance monitor, and a computer software product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Physical exercises, such as walking and running, involve physical exertion, which may be determined by measuring a motion variable associated with the physical exercise with a user-portable device.
In prior art solutions, measurement of physical exertion is insensitive to the effect of elevation differences of the terrain on the physical exertion.
Thus, it is useful to examine techniques for determining the user's exertion during a physical exercise.